Corazón de Acero
by Like a Stone
Summary: Solo pasen y lean por favor... y no olviden dejar reviews. (Midas x Noisy Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi (Chico x Chico), si no te gusta no sigas leyendo... de ser lo contrario que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Hola soy nueva en esto de hacer fics y decidí hacerlo de una película que me gusta mucho, espero les guste… además de darme el lujo de inaugurar la sección de Real Steel en español xD. **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen DreamWorks Picture Studio.

* * *

**Por cierto en esta historia los personajes no son propiamente robots, son androides con armaduras. o algo asi (imaginacion)**

**Corazones de Acero Cap.1**

**Midas PV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, el cielo tenía un agradable color gris y estaba lloviendo, mis compañeros y yo nos encontrábamos en el amplio gimnasio que se encontraba en el sótano de la gran mansión en la que vivíamos; Ambush golpeaba un costal de arena mientras lo insultaba, Zeus le enseñaba algunas técnicas a Atom, Metro se golpeaba la cabeza con su mano-martillo; cosa que me pareció sumamente raro pero al mismo tiempo me causaba gracia su forma de entrenar. Yo estaba tratando de mentalizarme para ganar, ya que tendría una pelea en un par de horas, sin embargo me encontraba aburrido, por lo que me distraje mirando a mi alrededor, en ese momento vi a Noisy Boy quien se encontraba entrenando sumamente aislado de los demás, en ese momento pensé en que el samurái y yo nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, de hecho ninguno de los que vivíamos hay lo habíamos escuchado hablar, era demasiado solitario, y siempre se aislaba del resto, como si no le gustara que invadieran a su espacio personal tampoco es como que me importase así que desvié mi mirada hacia la empañada ventana y continúe con lo mío.

**Luego de la pelea de Midas**

Me dirigía a mi habitación, como todo un Winner después de haber ganado la pelea y en el pasillo me encontré con Noisy Boy, me detuve y cruzamos miradas, su mirada era fría y mostraba cierto desprecio, pero le reste importancia, no era la primera vez que me miraban así, el samurái se acercó más a mí, y cuando estuvimos frente a frente me pregunto.

– ¿Por qué me observabas?

– ¿De qué hablas? – respondí sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que lo oía hablar.

– En el gimnasio hace unas horas, sentí tu mirada.

– ¿Yo te miraba… a ti?, No lo recuerdo.

Después de eso me hice a un lado y seguí con mi camino, pero al darnos la espalda me preguntó.

– ¿Tú eres Midas? El sanguinario asesino de oro.

– Sí.

– Un gusto, no creo que sea necesario que yo me presente, seguramente sabrás quien soy.

– De hecho, sí, eres Noisy Boy El samurái de acero.

Escuche lo que me parecieron risas provenientes de él y seguido de esto siguió caminando y yo hice lo mismo.

**Noisy PV**

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, pensé en lo poco que había hablado con Midas, y en su respuesta a mi pregunta, tal vez realmente no me miro y yo solo imagine que quería pleito, sin embargo fue la primera vez que hablo con alguien desde que llegue a este lugar, no es que me caigan mal, pero me es incómodo hablar inglés, además soy muy reservado con mi espacio personal, sin embargo creo que no me molestaría acercarme a Midas en plan de amigos, no es que realmente me interese su amistad pero la soledad empieza a corromper mi cordura,,,,ademas creo que el es el dueño de la casa...

.

.

.

Yojola espero le haya interesado este primer cap. de Corazón de Acero y que me dejen reviews con su opinión. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen DreamWorks Picture Studio.

.

.

.

**Corazones de Acero Cap.2**

A la mañana siguiente, amaneció con un cielo despejado y mucho sol, midas se levante y se dio una ducha después de esto salió de su habitación con dirección al comedor donde supuso que no habría nadie ya que aún era temprano pero se encontró con Atom y Noisy Boy.

**PV MIDAS**

Cuando entre en el comedor me encontré con Noisy y Atom, él primero se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa sobre la cual tenía los pies elevados mientras leía un libro, sin embargo él segundo se encontraba observando, mejor dicho admirando a Noisy con detenida atención; El samurái volteo a verme y cruzamos hasta que Atom me saludo eufóricamente cosa que me hizo desviar la mirada hacia él.

– ¡Hola Midas! – saludo él pequeño androide de ojos azules.

– Hola – respondí con voz pasiva.

Estaba seguro de que Noisy no me había dejado de observar, después se levantó y se fue hacia el gimnasio o eso creo; Atom se me acerco y pregunto con curiosidad.

– ¿Tú lo conoces?

– No, no exactamente – Respondí con inseguridad.

– Yo desayune con él… pero no me dirigió palabra alguna, ni siquiera me miro.

Mire extrañado a Atom, en ese momento bajaron los otros tres (Zeus, Metro y Ambush)…

**En la Noche…**

Zeus y yo tuvimos una pelea amistosa para entrenar, apenas terminamos subí a la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones.

– ¡Oye Midas! Vamos a por unas hamburguesas… ¿te apuntas? – Grito Ambush desde la puerta.

– ¡No tengo hambre! – Respondí mientras me recostaba sobre el sofá.

Ambush, Metro y Zeus salieron de la casa donde solo que damos Atom, Noisy y yo, el pequeño se encontraba bailando en la cocina, y el otro no sé dónde carajos estaba… tampoco es como si me interesara y me tape la cara con la almohada del sofá que estaba frente a mí, escuche que alguien se sentaba en el mismo, me quite la almohada y vi a Noisy Boy leyendo un libro.

– ¿Por qué no nos hablas?, ¿Te caemos mal? – Pregunte algo inseguro para romper el hielo.

Noisy bajo el libro y me miró fijamente a los ojos, yo lo mire de igual forma, volví a sentarme en el sofá y él respondió.

– No es que me caigan mal, tampoco me caen bien, es que me es incómodo hablar inglés.

– Y a mí japonés – lo interrumpí.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo?

– Amm, no… en verdad hablo japonés.

– No te creo – dijo el con tono molesto.

– No me creas – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿De dónde eres?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no era normal que él quisiese hablar más y mucho menos pedir información sobre otro.

– De aquí, U.S.A…. Eres raro– Él frunció el ceño, yo me levante del sofá – Pero eres cool.

**PV Noisy Boy**

/No sabía porque el rubio me había dicho eso; cool ¿Yo?... Creo que me quiso hacer un cumplido, pero lo que si entendía era que Midas era más raro que yo, incluso más raro que cualquiera de los otros robots con los que vivimos… ¿O quizás no?, como ese pequeño robot que baila, ese sí que es raro. /


End file.
